Laws of hazard
by IgnisDivine
Summary: In a world where there are many strange things behind proven facts, having certain jobs might be pretty difficult. The first chapter is from Temari's POV! AU, No pairings yet. A/N:I'm not sure about it's correctness;sorry if there are mistakes
1. Exposition

An intense-orange, warm sunset. A road bathed in shining rays. A golden, hostile field, tearing the sky at the crimson horizon. A silent, peaceful, yet tensioned atmosphere. What a great landscape for those silly people who like mushy romances. But not for me; personally, I hate sunsets. I've been hating them since I was small. They brought the night, a night full of crimes, blood, and other illegalities. A night full of fear, nightmares and traumas. In one collocation, Gaara's nightlife. Good thing he has slowed doing that for about an year now, but I still couldn't manage enjoying the sunsets. They were still creepy. But here I am, sharing one on my road to home. I'm tired, absent-minded, and can't thing of anything else but the sunset that I'm given to see. I've just finished my job for today, as a pathologist; I'm working very much at the morgue. Walking between white walls, near dismembered or naked skeletons, smelling the fragrance of death... all seem pretty fine to me. Some may consider me insane for doing that, but I've gained in time a light form of sadism; living in such a family environment, who wouldn't?

Although I'm spending a large amount of time among dead people, I'm not an anti-social freak. I hate most of the humans, for personal reasons, but I'm keeping friendships very well. I can feel when a person is sincere and original, and there are a few who can fulfil these conditions. It's not like I'd be pretentious, but most of them aren't worth. People at my age are either boring or extremely busy, and the younger ones...well, I can't stand the biggest part of them... Anyways, I'm not that desperate for company, although I'm an young spirit. I like listening to hip hop music, I mean.. the meaningful one, not trashes; and I also enjoy skating. I would most likely be found dead doing an extreme sport than taking drugs, like the rest of my friend do.

This was an ordinary evening. A nice tv post, a nice bed, a fresh room..it would be boring to describe the normality. It always was.. The next day I reached the hospital to find out my new task. I was in charge with a fresh corpse. It was the dead body of a tanned man, with a black beard. His name was Asuma Sarutobi as I've heard. I spended like 2 hours mutilating him without finding a convincing cause. I've started cutting his stomach and eliminating all his organs, one by one, until his body was empty. Then I continued with his face and members. This wasn't scary when you were experienced, just material, after all.. I've reached to the conclusion that it was the excessive smoking. His lungs were all black.

At the end of the day, when I finished job and started heading home, I found outside the building, near the entrance, a sleeping human. I assumed it was a girl, because of the ponytail. I didn't know what she was doing there, but I thought she was waiting for me, because I was the last doctor there. Too bad she fell asleep. So I thought of getting rid of her faster, so I can go home already. Skipping the greeting, although it was rude, I told her with a voice that I found sarcastic and somehow too harsh:

'Hey, if you're one of my patients, you should come tomorrow morning. Now I can't cripple you, the program is over for today, lady.'

She opened her eyes and raised slightly her head, watching me with cold and indifferent eyes. She wasn't asleep after all. But that's when I noticed that I mistook the gender. It was a boy.. But still, his style was weird. His face was masculine and his eyes were half covered by eyelids and with dark circles under. In rest, he seemed normal. But the hairstyle was... very lady-like. Maybe I should ask him if he was a transvestite... Maybe .. I should not.

'I'm not a girl...' he responded, with a gruff voice. Then I noticed a small cigarette resting between his lips. How can he sleep while smoking? It was dangerous.

'If you keep on smoking, you'll die like one of the recent "studied" men did... and the next time we'll meet it would be inside.. you on the bed, and I with a knife.' I warned him while taking my leave. I didn't know why I've told him that. I don't care about him, after all.

'Well...Because of him I'm here...' he cut. I stopped.

'Really? Was Asuma Sarutobi your father or what?' I asked him, even if there wasn't any resemblance between them.

'No... he was a teacher. A close one..' he said, closing his eyes. I could sense his sadness, and I hoped he wouldn't cry on me. Then he continued.. 'Was it you who made the research on him?'

'Well.. yeah.. And if you're here to find out the cause of his death, I already told you. Too much smoking harms.'

'No! My master was too tough to die just from that. He had resisted many years before he deceased. There must be another reason'  
What's gotten into this kid? First he's apathetic, and then he darts at me as if I wouldn't have studied medicine. Ok, not darting, but he should keep his mouth quiet if he cared about his life.

'How frequent was he smoking?'

'All the day!' he replied shortly, like it was something normal. Then I could feel how my mouth edges were shaping a smirk. This kid was probably insane from his teacher's death. Funny, but annoying.

'Then there is no doubt.' I told him, before leaving. I really had no time to discuss over a pointless subject with that lad.

'No, doctor! Please, listen! It wasn't the cigarette who killed him. There are some legendary assassins haunting this town and they...'

'Shut the fuck up, kid! Don't try to give me stupid reasons when there are obvious facts! I've studied medicine, not fantasy! Just accept his death and period! What the hell do you want me to do now? Start an investigation? I don't care about him, but if you do, why don't you hit the road and...' Breath! Breath! You must breath now. It seems that my nerves are still... very sensitive. I really couldn't control this and keep my voice low, but the boy was intriguing. I was now expecting him to run or to be shocked, judging by my fierce nature, but he just remained silent.

'I'm 23! I'm not a kid!'... He spoke with a lethargic voice. He looked like he didn't hear me. But, was all that he could reply?

'And I'm 26, _baby_! So show some respect and shut up!'

Well, he amused me. He wasn't cranky like I thought he would be, even after my speech. But still, I hoped I'll never face him again. I turned around and started walking towards home. My job was tiresome sometimes. And I'd remark the sunset again... Shit!

Anyways, dood thing I'm free tomorrow. I can go to my favorite park and enjoy my youth a lil' bit. I don't have much time left. In my thirties I would probably have to raise a family so I'm not rushing time.

When I was close to my apartment, I heard some strange noises in the surrounding bushes. Then, some Japanese-stars things have crossed like 1 centimeter in front of my face and stuck into the nearest wall. What the hell was happening? Should I look for the attackers and hide from then? Or maybe I should run but... I don't know where they are! Drat! Don't panic, don't panic! You won't die here, I guess!Oh no, I'm already sweating and I'm feeling cold inside. You chicken! Run the hell now, you must reach home before anything happens.  
But before I realized, I was circled by mysterious, black masked men. What the hell did they want?


	2. Intrigue

Big shaded men were surrounding me, as I was feeling like I was going to freeze. I couldn't do anything; I was almost defenseless. My mind was imagining lots of possible scenarios -not nice ones- and the cold breeze was frosting my skin. I was shocked that I still could judge coherently. What the fuck? Were they those assassin bastards that that guttersnipe was talking about today? And what do they want? I haven't done anything... I think... so I was innocent. But still, what the hell was going to happen to me? And why were they stunned? Come on, wasn't I going to die? I couldn't stand this anymore; a pass out would be nice. And I hope they finish quickly.

Then, I heard how one of those sons of a bitch was saying something, in one incomprehensible language for me, and soon they all have disappeared. This was astounding. It's not like I was free from dangers, I would live only in suspense from now on. I should run home, but someone was approaching me. Slow steps could be heard behind. I turned my head, still shocked from the recent incident, and I found out... It was that bastard... Even if his face was covered in shadows, his ponytail, popping up from his head, was easily recognizable. A thin veil of smoke was raising onto the moon. He was for sure addicted to tobacco.

'I've told you!' he said, calmly.

'I guess it's your fault! You're still trying to prove that stupid theory to me by creating credible scenes! Stop it now, or you're gonna feel very sorry for this!' I yelled at him, not even caring that it was late.

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm not that desperate...' Then, a short break cooled me down, as I was expecting him to finish his explanation. 'They have killed my teacher. And they probably think that you've found out their killing technique by making his autopsy.'

'The only thing I've found out was that he was smoking like a starved man... In rest, nothing suspicious.'

'We can never know...', he replied, approaching me.

'How comes that you are here, and now? And how long have you been here?' I required, suspecting him for intruding in my life and putting me in danger. That was definitely not nice...

'I've just arrived. I was about to go home, too, but I've wanted to find out if they got you in their eye or not, so I've followed you without your knowledge. Then I saw you attacked by them and I hid, thinking of a way to save the situation, but they strangely disappeared then.' was his reply. This seems reasonable, but I'm still confused. I decided that I wouldn't let him be smart enough to fool me.

'Why have you even tried to save me?'... He didn't answered. He just spitted out his over smoked cigarette and lit out a new one. If I cared about him, I'd start a row over this unhealthy and shitty habit, but I've got more important things on my mind now.  
'Am I now still hunted by them?'. I was heating again. His lack of explanation is simply annoying.

'We can never know...' he replied, putting his lighter back into his pocket and breathing out a cloud of smoke.  
"Shit!" He was so calm that I couldn't even know what to do. He was so calm that I felt intimidated by him. Maybe I could use him to discover some more information; at the same time I won't allow him to get closer and use me for his own interests. I invited him closer to me by a finger movement. He was hesitant; he might think I'd want to eat him. So I dragged him by his ear and whispered... Hope this would work... 'Ok, boy, look.. I've got involuntary into this shit and now I have to somehow get out... We'll meet on Monday in front of the morgue, at midday. Sooner I can't. And then you'll tell me all the things you know about those bastards!'

'A-at the morgue?' He asked almost scared, whispering and closing more the space between our faces. He was funny now, his eyes were wide; he made me smirk for the second time.

'Are you a coward chicken?' I questioned him, using a deliberate pleonasm.

He remained silent while retiring slowly. 'This...is...troublesome' the boy babbled with a subtle sigh.

'Why?'

'Well, I got stuck into this situation even though it's not my business. My teacher got killed by his own fault, and you should cope with this by yourself. Now I've probably got in their objective too...' Ok, what's his point? First he's willing to help me and now... this bastard is.. '...but I'm helping you, no matter what.' he continued, interrupting my thoughts.

'Why?'

'Because It's not your fault neither.'

'Don't make scenes now, you pig. You will obey what I say and be in time at our appointments.'

Now that I fixed this, I should go home, not to worry my family, but I've got one more thing to do. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him onto me. 'What's your name, boy?' He bowed lightly his head. Geez, was he that shy? No; it's not about timidity.. it's about his veiling attitude. Maybe he hides more things than I think. But why was he making it so obvious? He's not trustworthy, I have to remember this every time we're in contact. 'Shikamaru Nara...' he replied, and then looked at me questioningly. I don't even know if he's spitting his real name out, so I should take precaution measures. 'Shimofuri Fujiwara.' It would take time until I'll let him know my real name...

We shook hands and left in opposite ways. Well, he was walking, I was running. I'm not cooled down yet after this incident. I climbed the stairs as fast as I could and when I reached home, I was gasping as hell. My brothers were in the kitchen, because there it was the only light turned on in the house as I've seen so long. Kankuro exited to greet me, but he just raised an eyebrow seeing my state.

'What happened, sister? You look like you've seen a ghost or something...' he told me, jokingly.

'Well...yeah...almost...' I replied between gasps, and then stormed into the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

'No, really, what happened?' he was becoming suspicious.

'It's not like I'd want to scare you... but I was attacked by a bunch of criminals and...'

'What? Who were they?' ok, now he was worried.

'I don't know. They were masked and throwing ninja stars or what-the-hell and...'

'That's it!' drawn in Gaara, with a short reply. He doesn't usually talk, only when he has important things to announce. It meant that my attackers were really bothering him. 'I'll make sure they'll never disturb you again.'

'N-no! Please, Gaara! I don't want you to get hurt because of this. Shouldn't we better call the police..?' I asked.

He walked in front of me. 'D'ya really trust the cops?' he inquired.

'No... but please take care.'

Without a word in addition, he left to his bedroom, leaving me confused. 'What... the... fuck?'

'Well, he used to work for them. He was like... their boss.' Kankuro said .

'What? Really?' This was getting weirder. I mean, I knew Gaara had secret relations, but I've never known who were they. And what was their business with ME. Maybe Gaara's the cause of what happened today; I was a way for them to blackmail him. But then, what's with the boy's explanation? In how many situations was I engaged? I talked to Kankuro about him and he advised me to ignore him. Ok, this was easy, but where can I find him to procrastinate our meeting? And.. was I really trusting Gaara that much? Well, so much thinking made me sleepy. Good thing I have the weekend to relax myself.

After dinner I went to sleep too, ready to start a new day, still not sure of what could happen.


End file.
